Hearts Knit Together
by hypoesthesia
Summary: [One-Shot] [BoBoiBoy X Reader] In which BoBoiBoy becomes a sneaky little prick by asking you for a tutoring session just so he could use this as an excuse to spend more time with you.


**Hello, hello!**

 **Since I love BoBoiBoy with all my heart, I decided to contribute to the fandom by creating a fanfic about our favorite little hero. Thus, this is born. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[ Hearts Knit Together ]**

 _"The way to start to love someone is to lightly run your fingers over that person's soul until you find a crack, and then gently pour your love into that crack."_

* * *

"Now, Gerunds are words that are formed with verbs but act as nouns. Though they're easy to find, it does take a tiny bit of detective work to spot—Boboiboy! Are you even listening to me?"

Boboiboy was staring up at you rather dreamily. Again. You had to snap him out of his trance for the third time. Last Thursday the boy had asked you to give him a tutoring session over the weekend because he was having difficulty in understanding some of the lessons. You told him quizzically that he obviously did not need your help, knowing that the boy was already far more intelligent than you are, but he was adamant with his request, so you accepted it. Besides, you had nothing better to do anyways.

So here you were, sitting under an oak tree out on your front yard. You did have high expectations for Boboiboy, so you were rather disappointed at the fact that he was just continuously spacing out instead of listening as to whatever you were trying to discuss.

"I don't understand why you still need me to teach you Gerunds," you sighed, placing down the English book you were holding so that you could give your temples a good massage. "I mean, you're doing just fine. Even better, actually."

"B-But I was paying attention to you!" he sputtered, fumbling with his fingers nervously.

"Boboiboy," you gave him a dead-panned look, "don't lie to me. The lesson is on the book, not on my face."

You narrowed your eyes at him, already suspicious of his unusual behavior. Seeing this, he blushed at his failed attempt in trying to come up with an excuse for his fault.

"I'm sorry, it's just that. . ." he trailed off, his blush darkening, "You're so beautiful and. . . it's hard to pay attention to the lesson when you keep on distracting me."

Hearing this, it was now your turn to blush. You seriously did not expect this, especially coming from him. However, even though his comment touched your heart for a second there, he was probably just playing around to try and lighten the mood up since that's what he usually does. You didn't let it get to you so easily. Instead, you jabbed your finger on his nose, catching him off guard.

Wrong move.

Boboiboy smirked mischievously when you poked his nose, and he returned the favor by grasping your shoulders and pushing you down on the grass, sitting on your stomach and tickling the life out of you. You gasped in surprised, desperately trying to fight back, but you've lost all your strength the moment you started laughing out boisterously, quickly forgetting about the tutoring session. You hated how Boboiboy knew your weakness.

"Okay, okay, stop, stop!" you flailed your arms around. "You win!"

"I know you can't resist when I start tickling you~" he teased as he stopped, wearing a smug look on his face as if he had just won a trophy.

Everything suddenly went quiet. You had no idea how it came to this, but it just did. One second Boboiboy was tickling you and the next, the both of you were staring at each other unblinkingly. The position you were in was quite awkward, since the boy was hovering on top of you, with his hands placed on each side of your head, trapping you. Even his cheeky grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of seriousness. There was a new glint in his eyes that you have never seen before.

"You know, I wasn't joking when I said that you are beautiful," Boboiboy said, downy black hair falling over his brown hues. "The truth is, I've loved you for a very long time and I still do. The reason why I asked for a tutoring session in the first place is because I needed an excuse to spend more time with you."

He looked really adorable and you were rather unsure whether or not you would be able to resist it any longer. Oh how much you wanted to just grab his face and kiss him. Your eyes softened as you gazed up at him lovingly. The boy whom you have established a friendship with had just unexpectedly confessed to you.

"You wrote that poem for me once." you whispered in a gentle voice, the corners of your lips turning upwards.

Boboiboy smiled when you mentioned that. From his position, he could see every inch of your face radiating with beauty in every angle—how your hair is messily sprawled all around the lush, green grass, your eyes twinkling, and how your lovely smile was melting him away.

"Kiss me. . ." you whispered softly.

He complied, slowly leaning down, molding your lips together sensually, passionately. You lifted up your head slightly to meet his lips mid-air, accepting his kiss, fluttering your eyes close to make the sensation more special. He cupped your face tenderly with his hands, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. You wrapped your arms around his neck in return and pulled him close to you to deepen the kiss.

You felt as if your heart could burst with joy any minute now.

* * *

 **Feel free to drop by a review.**

 **I wish I could write a Malaysian version for this story, but unfortunately, I have no idea how to speak the language. I apologize for the inconvenience.**


End file.
